james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Remember... Chocolate lab puppy with a present for his Mommy. Smile! Skxwang 02:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha thanks, I'm smiling right now :) -- 02:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Inception Wiki Badges We got the badges! Yay. And I already have 10 points! :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :FINALLY =P And I got 10 points too! And I see you now have almost 300... :( I'll catch up =P I also see the new logo! It looks great. -- 02:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment System: EPIC This could be really big for the Wiki. I was cruising around and landed on The Last Airbender Wiki and found a really cool feature: you could put comments on pages. I don't know if you have seen this or even considered it, but I think it would make a really good addition to the Wiki, if put to good use. It could allow easy communication between users about specific issues about pages, freeing up space on talk pages and preventing edit wars, as it seems better to list your reasons on a comment instead of listing it on the edit summary. Also, it could allow users to add small imput and opinions about the page or the subject, instead of taking up space in the talk page *cough*Neytiri's Talk Page*cough*. Please consider it, and let me and the public know if it will be available ASAP. [TECTONIUM] 03:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen that in many wikis, but I think they lead to dumber edits, and their comments are really awful, like I luv Neytiri, she's so hot. I just don't see the point. Anyways, we'll implement it if the community likes it. Therefore, I'll create a blog telling the wiki the good and bad things about the article comments, and if they like it, i'll go ahead and implement it to the wiki. Sounds fine? -- 03:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. Addressing your comments, If we encourage the good use of the comment system, it might stay clean and productive. [TECTONIUM] 03:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I published the blog. You can vote and comment ;) Thanks for the suggestion. -- 03:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) She's Back My Dear Matias, My Mentor, Mi Amigo, My Caretaker, My Keeper ~ you couldn't let a sleeping dog lie, could you =P You had to summon me back from parts unknown with your sweet talk ~ see how easy I am ~ anything for you Spidey. I can't really explain my whereabouts lately except that everything on the wiki slowed down to a snails pace a week or so ago and I thought I could snooze for a while. I returned a few days ago and this place has turned into a three-ring circus. What the hell have you folks been smoking? Seriously, you must be out of school for a while, or bored, or something???? LOL You asked my opinion on the badges ~ I am probably the world's least competitive person, so the badges don't inspire me, personally, to step out of my comfort zone; but OMG, the response you have received from everyone else has been incredible! Actually, it is almost overwhelming to try and keep up with it all. There are users contributing edits, etc. whose names I have never seen before. That was an extremely brilliant idea you had. Matias, you are always in motion, never static where our wiki is concerned; you give us everything you have on everything you do, all the time ~ and you have gathered such of a talented, dedicated, professional group of Admins and Rollbacks to oversee everything. Samsonius is a truly amazing person, a genuine workhorse and his promotion was SO deserved! Now that I have said all of this nice stuff, you did notice that you and I had absolutely NO influence when it came to convincing people to vote for the Greeny Wiki Logo ~ I'm sure it must have been you that drug our credibility down to zero.XD Shhhhhhhh, but wouldn't the planet look great with GREEN lettering ~ did I say that out loud? You miss having to help me? Did YOU really say that out loud? =P I thought for sure you be doing some kind of victory dance. Once I FINALLY learned how to upload and download images, I became Queen of the WIKI World. All of you went crazy, absolute berzerkers, trying to lead me through that (c'mon, you can admit it now). I wore us all '''out!! Whew! And, yet, you kept offering more help. Hmmmmm, I don't know about you Peruvians. I will have to think what my next biggest challenge is and then start knocking on your door again. =D Thanks for your "congratulations" for my 500 edits ~ I appreciate your taking the time to acknowledge that ~ even though most of those edits were on your Talk Page, asking for help. =) Ok, you asked for me and you got me and what are you going to do with me now? I await your instructions. Please take care of your very special Spidey self. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 05:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Knock Knock? Anyone home? Yoo Hoo My Dear Mentor Matias? Are you there? I need help please =( There, are you happy now? Do you feel needed once again? Please stop reading all of that terrible fanfic and pay attention to ME, ok? Whoops, I should get courtesies out of the way first: how are you? have you been having a good day so far? has this been a fun weekend for you? is school going well? OK, back to ME! My Dear Caretaker, Keeper, ever since your lovely badge system was established, it has totally screwed up my User Page and we can't have that now, can we? "Your" badge stuff is laying on top of "our" phoenix banner and it has squished every single word of the text on my entire User Page over to the left hand side of the page. EEEEEK! Since you are the ultimate Geek (that isn't a bad word is it? Seriously?), I know that this will be a minor "fix" and if you will please explain in GREAT detail how I should ATTEMPT to make it right again, I will forgive you for all of your past trespasses. (Only the ones against me.) As always, I am your humble servant ~ at least until we resolve my problem. WOW ~ I am having way too much fun today aren't I ~ it must have been that new badge I just earned ~ actually, I'm sure you do realize that you bring out the absolute worst in me. XD Spidey, I sincerely will appreciate your assistance in restoring the original beauty of my User Page. You are the Best!!!!!!!! Take care. Peace. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mi Amigo ~ of course I finally needed help! I'm getting better; but I'm not that good! Yet! You know that I will always come back, crawling on my belly, groveling and begging for your help =P It isn't that I don't like the badges ~ they just messed up my User Page and we can't have that. I followed your instructions ~ to the letter I might add ~ and now that the badges are gone, I kind of miss them =( ; but I am thinking that I can unclick that box just for a minute to see where I stand. You say that Spain won the World Cup? The World Cup of What? Just teasing you, I know it was ping pong. Call me if you need me and, as always, thank you '''again for your help. Take careful care of you. Peace. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My Caretaker, My Keeper ~ I have been rolling on the floor (almost) for five minutes after reading your last post ~ your sense of humor is off the wall ~ I truly love talking to you. Yes, yes, yes, someday I will be editing pages and stuff like that just to give all of you Admins something to do ~ so you can follow around behind me and undo my edits. =P Sleep well my Spidey friend. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Spidey Friend ~ there is just never an end to my needs! I am a pretty high maintenance Phoenix aren't I =P OK, after you read this request, you may want to run away and never look back. Or, you may look at this as the most amazing opportunity of your lifetime. I have had some conversation with Willofeywa about our "upcoming" Con (how is that for confidence). If you will go to the last comment on his Talk Page, you will see that he has already given this some considerable thought. (And his email address for future conversations.) Samsonius has indicated that he is also willing to help with planning our big event. My dear, sweet Matias, I think you would be a most awesome person to be in on this planning committee. You have Avatar resources and contacts, both offline and online, and you would be a great asset to help get this off of the ground and going. Please say that you would like to do this with us? Pretty please? Please take note that I am crawling on my belly and groveling. This is my email address and if you want to be one of us, you can email me with your address for future conversations. lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net Not trying to push you into anything (I lie); but I truly do think that this Con has tremendous possibilities. And will be soooooo much fun to be in on from the beginning. And there will be lots of opportunities for lots of help from all of our extremely awesome wiki people. Peace to Mi Amigo. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) UH, EXCUSE ME? STRANGE PEOPLE? Who, exactly, are these strange people that you are referring to? Surely, not any of us? XD So, your parents will let you ride on a broken down train in the most dangerous part of the Andes; but they might not let you go to some major city along with a group of civilized, intellectual Avatar fans????? OK, seriously, you asked for my opinon on this: I wouldn't ask them until we are a lot further down the road when you will have specific information as to what, when, where, why, and who. And, seriously, seriously, they don't know you have created this wiki????? Matias, nooooooooo ~ I promise you, they would be the proudest parents in the world to see what you have done ~ this is an amazing accomplishment. Besides, when it gets close to Con time, it would be an even more convincing "persuasion" to tell them that you are an honored guest at the Con because of the contributions your wiki has made to the fan-based success of Avatar. Tah-dah! More seriousness: thank you very, very, very much for your offer of help ~ you will be an important part of this planning committee and will contribute a great deal to the enormous success of the first Avatar Con. I'll let you know once we start emailing, so you can send one of us your email and be copied on everything that is going on. You really don't want me to stop, do you? I knew you were just teasing. Think how bored you would be. LOL It is my purpose in your life to make sure you have some variety. Have sweet Spidey dreams tonight. You are awesome. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face? Well, yeah. How did you know that??? It appears that you are a pushover for a puppy face! heeheehee Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face calling Spidey ~ yoo hoo, are you there? OK, Samsonius and Willo and I are now in contact via email and would love for you to join us. I am pretty sure you can get a free hotmail or gmail account if you want. I know you already have a zillion irons in the fire; but we do too. By getting started on this early, we can take our time and do it well. So, please open up an email account and join us, ok? Let me put it this way, if you don't, I'll tell your parents about JC Avatar wiki ~ and if that doesn't work, I'll throw in the Inception wiki. Now you know just how low I'll go to get what I want. You! This will be an exciting adventure, I promise! No Peace for you tonight. =P Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Puppy face reporting back to Spidey. Good grief, you have me trained like Pavlov's dog ~ the second I open one of your emails. I start laughing. Much better than drooling, I guess? And, I see you respond well to threats. =P I will remember that when needed. heehee Emails are on their way. Take good care of my funniest friend (that's you). Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new admin Thats fine. Man theres so much happening in the wiki now. I do browse it once in a while, at least evey other day. Kinda feel left out, but the times im logged in there never seems to be anything happening. D: Anyway gratz to sam, and Ill try to be even more active. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 06:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 4,000 + edits CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE AMAZING! YOU ARE EVERYWHERE! Matias, 4,000+ edits represents a LOT of your own time, blood, sweat, tears and laughter given to make our wiki what it is today. Thank you. Sincerely. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Stub or Article Stub? G'day Matias, I have another question; what's the difference between the categories "Stub" and "Article Stub", and what are the rules and criteria that dictate which stub category the smaller articles and pages go into? Ozzyjalo94 00:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :G'night (or however you say it =P); the difference between the categories "Stub" and "Article Stub" are none. So in the IRC we decided to keep the "Stub" category and move the Article Stubs to the mentioned category. There are not exactly rules and criteria, just articles with very little information, mostly one line long. I hope this helps, -- 00:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Warning Matias, I left a warning on Hyperknight's talk page. He added an incorrect picture to a series of pages, then undid the addition. Skxwang 12:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought that I'd give you some credit for being #1 on this wiki congratulations Pandoranforest. :Thanks ;) -- 12:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cadellin's Red Links Don't remove the red links, the articles are slowly being written to fill them. --Cadellin 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Im going off to a music festival, ill do the last of the articles when i get back in about 6 days. seeya! --Cadellin 08:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hi sup How'd you obtain the AVTR.com pics? I mean, I'm not bugging you, but yeah. I'm just pretty bored. And I was just wondering. I mean, if you're busy, I get it. But....yeah. Bye. --Jetfire606 13:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? I blocked you once, don't make me do it again. -- 01:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Wiki Apology Hello, I'm an admin from the Total Drama Island Wiki. I heard that you visited our IRC earlier today and were not treated with hospitality. I was not present at the time, but I deeply apologize for any insults or rude behavior that may have been directed towards you. I have heard from others who were present that you were treated horribly, and, that being established, I by no means expect you to ever return. If you choose to, I assure you that a situation like the one that happened earlier will not be tolerated. The source of the rude behavior was a rule that some users failed to understand the full meaning of, and for that I apologize. We should have been more clear with the applications of said rule. I am very sorry you were treated so rudely in our IRC. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That is what I meant about misunderstanding. They didn't understand the rule fully, in that anyone wiki a wiki account could be allowed in there. We just didn't want random people coming and irritating the IRC stafff. That has happened before. So, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I understand why you'd rather not return after the situation earlier today. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Question on image categories Kinda random, but would any 'promotional' pictures (like this) be accepted in this wiki? And if so, what gallery would it go under? HKT 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) BUEN VIAJE! Hi Spidey ~ Puppy Face will miss you and be jealous while you are having fun on the beach. Buen viaje! Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Puppy face, I'll miss you too! ;) My plane will be departing in about 5 hours. Take care and don't let Samsonius destroy the wiki =P -- 16:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : :He is a pretty tough 11-foot Na'vi to keep under control ~ he has a pet thanator you know. But, don't worry, Puppy Face will defend your honor here on the wiki while you are doing what all guys do when they are on the beach. =P I won't even ask. Well, yes, maybe I will. ;-) Be safe my Spidey. "See" you on the 1st. Peace, Love, and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :Hey Spidey! You back yet?????? What the heck did you do on the Total Drama Island Wiki IRC to irritate them so much ~ your usual charming self eh? =P Were they the ones who chased you out of town to some exotic beach locale? : :I'm sure that you have had a fantastically fun time away on your holiday and I just wanted to welcome you back and say "hi". Oh yeah, I missed you! Oh yeah, I've saved up a lot of questions for you. =D Peace, Love, and Harmony from Puppy Face. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Whoooo Hoooo, Spidey had an extraordinary time at the beach! I don't know when I have ever seen you so excited that you actually wrote in bold! XD And I'm sure it was because you were always thinking of the wiki and we are proud of your dedication. Oh the tales those beach cabanas could tell eh? =P How did I know about the Total Drama thingy? You didn't know that Puppy Face has mystical, magical powers, did you? Sorry to disappoint you, but I actually saw their HUGE apology right above where I post these messages to you. LOL I do have a couple of questions that I will save until you come back to Earth from being somewhere up in the clouds and have time to shake the sand out of your shoes. No immediate emergency. It's neat to have you back! Peace, Love and Harmony. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 20:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, welcome back, Bossman! It's nice to hear you had a great time at the beach! (sorry I'm late) Samsonius didn't break anything, thankfully, and he didn't take over the wiki with his evil schemes and admin powers. =P Everything is all good. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 21:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC)